


Prayers for the damned

by Gebet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Battlefield, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: В самом разгаре боя отмирает все, что не способно дать хоть небольшое преимущество.Создание ли это рук цивилизации или пламя древнейшего, как сам мир, огня — не имеет никакого значения, пока это позволяет сердцу биться чуть дольше.И Жальтер [опрометчиво] казалось, что инстинкт самосохранения входит в этот список.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou | Berserker/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Kudos: 2





	Prayers for the damned

В дикой природе правила до боли просты — хочешь выжить, сражайся сам за себя. Рви глотки, обнажай острейшие зубы и когти, чтобы ударить первее, иначе сам станешь трупом на чьей-то дорожке. Первозданный хаос, абсолютное недоверие и настороженность: в подкорку сознания и под кожу. Сразу после рождения человеческое на языке было самым мерзким из возможных: ненависть, месть, желание обратить всех прахом — пусть даже для этого пришлось бы отправить союзников на верную смерть.  
Странно, думалось, переживать за кого-то столь сильно.  
Непонятно почему, но от командной работы даже не хотелось блевать.  
Наверное, это и называют “прогрессом”. Однако позволять себе столь высокие мысли в эпицентре катастрофы — значит лично раскопать себе могилу и заботливо выцарапать последние слова на могильной плите.

В самом разгаре боя отмирает все, что не способно дать хоть небольшое преимущество.  
Создание ли это рук цивилизации или пламя древнейшего, как сам мир, огня — не имеет никакого значения, пока это позволяет сердцу биться чуть дольше.  
И Жальтер [опрометчиво] казалось, что инстинкт самосохранения входит в этот список.

— Хиджиката?   
Чем глубже они проникали в суть “неправильного”, чем больше исследовали Сингулярность, тем больше существа напоминали инфернальные кальки на что-то привычное, тем сильнее становилось отвращение: и к невинным порождениям, и к истинным “антагонистам” всего этого фарса. И сейчас, когда по другую сторону баррикад, — или, вернее, поля, — находились не овечки, но небольшая армия кровожадных варваров, все достигло пика.  
Дарил ли штандарт надежду или вселял ужас во врагов — им удобно отбивать удары. Меч, несущий ныне лишь гнев, снова и снова впивался в плоть, пока рука хозяйки не начинала болеть все сильнее. Пусть движения размашисты, пусть резки взмахи и шаги, краем глаза приходилось следить, не задела ли кого из своих — не то, чтоб ей было не плевать. Но лишний выговор ей ни к чему, да и шансы на проигрыш только увеличатся.  
Но взгляд зацепился за кое-что более важное.  
Грудь и живот, полностью пропитанные кровью, рукоять, выглядывающая из плоти. Пусть Слуги, в некотором роде, бессмертны — пока их история записана в Троне, призвать к жизни можно бесчисленное множество раз, но в этот самый миг приговор прогремел в голове Жальтер со всей тяжестью и безысходностью.

Умрет.

Наблюдать безучастно — значит совершить предательство похуже случайной раны. Пусть не медик, помочь уже никак не сможет, в ее силах совершить ритуал более чувственный и подходящий — месть. Обратить в пламя всех, кто оказался виновен, пеплом посыпать землю за то, что стала могилой.  
И это то, что Жанна умела лучше всего. Одним взмахом, утробным рыком: температура подскакивает до неприличия, вокруг замыкается огненное кольцо — ярость клокочет, ярость льется из каждого движения яркой плазмой. Око за око, десятки жизней взамен одной — справедливость у нее особая.  
Но даже сквозь языки вокруг,  
какого черта он входит в огненный шторм?

— Какого черта? — сдавленно, не веря ни своим глазам, ни самому миру [вдруг мираж], — ты скоро сдохнешь!

— Замолчи, — выпад натренирован до блеска, почти моментальная реакция: где-то за спиной упал новоиспеченный труп. Кажется, какой-то несчастный хотел зайти к ведьме со спины.  
Раны никуда не делись — протяни руку и коснешься уже слегка засохшей крови, рассеченной кожи и мяса. Обычный человек, — а тело слуг было вполне себе человеческим, — должен уже биться в агонии и просить, чтобы что-то передали его жене, мастеру или кому угодно среди сотен имен. Но он просто стоял. Посреди истинной бури из жара и гнева, с металлом внутри и только опустил меч.  
Жальтер не могла понять — продолжать ли ругань или задать единственно верный вопрос в этой ситуации. Риторический ли, с требованием ответа здесь и сейчас — дело второстепенное.

— Что с тобой такое? — глухо, с искренним непониманием. Даже привычная раздражительность ненадолго исчезла.

— Ничего особенного, — наспех прикрывает рукой травмы, успев позабыть, что для остальных подобный вид ненормален, — главное, что не помру. Какие еще могут быть вопросы?

Добиться чего-то словами — бессмысленно. Пусть поступок зверский в своей жестокости, пусть любопытство ненадолго взяло вверх над всяким благоразумием, она успокаивала себя единственной мыслью — если бы он действительно мог откинуться, то сделал бы это давно.  
Пусть к сердцу мужчины: через ребра, через мышцы и кровь, прямо в цель. Быстро, что едва ли кто-то посторонний заметил бы, но Тошизо отдернулся.

— Блять, ты совсем сдурела?! 

— Я смотрю, Бог тебя тоже не очень любит, — что-то в душе отлегло. Кажется, истинный ответ был дан одной лишь реакцией и, что важнее, жизнью, — за какие-то темные дела прокляли?

— И что с того, что проклял? Пока сражаемся, это залог победы. Остальное не должно волновать ни тебя, ни меня.  
— Может быть и так, — Жальтер подошла ближе и одним кончиком лезвия коснулась его подбородка, — но в мирное время никто не произнесет молитву по проклятым. Я уж знаю. Поэтому если хочешь облегчить себе существование, советую дать Господу по морде и хорошенько. Я пытаюсь это сделать почти с самого рождения, могу помочь.

Она смеется звонко и громко, не замечая вовсе творящегося вокруг Ада. Неизвестно, закончилась ли битва за пределами небольшой клетки, сколько еще осталось врагов и каких. Пока хотелось насладиться моментом осознания, моментом самой смешной из всех шуток — как маленький ребенок.

— И каким образом ты можешь помочь? И что предлагаешь? — кажется, его уже перестали волновать и боль в груди, и меч прямо у шеи. Интересно. Даже захватывающе.

— Предлагаю прорубить дорогу к самым вратам Рая, чтобы сжечь там все дотла. Может так мы сможем хотя бы раз его увидеть. И тогда мы заставим всех этих высокомерных ублюдков прохрипеть по нам целую мессу.  
Огонь начинал медленно стихать. То ли из-за того, что у Авенджера не осталось прежнего запала гнева, то ли ветер медленно разгонял и тушил все. Еще несколько секунд и они предстанут перед остальной командой в весьма удивительном положении — впрочем, едва ли это кого-то волновало.

Да и могло ли вообще?


End file.
